Question: Stephanie rowed her boat for $10$ kilometers on each of the past $12$ days. How many kilometers did Stephanie row her boat altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Stephanie went rowing. The product is $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 120\text{ kilometers}$ Stephanie rowed a total of $120$ kilometers.